1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photographing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shake correction module for a photographing apparatus, so as to reduce the effect of shaking during photographing, and a photographing apparatus including the shake correction module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the widespread use of photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, the desire of users to obtain higher quality photos and motion pictures is increasing.
Shake correction modules are increasingly being adopted in photographing apparatuses to prevent degradation in the resolution of photos due to a shaking of the photographing apparatuses by the user. A conventional shake correction module uses a method of performing a shake correction function by moving a shake correction lens or imaging pickup device. Although various shake correction modules are known in the art, a shake correction module with reduced friction between moving parts would be an important improvement in the art.